callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goh Xiulan
Goh Xiulan (English: "Elegant & Graceful Goh") is a character and the tertiary antagonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. She is one of the leaders of the 54 Immortals, along with her younger brother Goh Min. Biography Goh Xiulan was born in 2036, the eldest child of 54 Immortals leader Goh Cheung. In 2046, Cheung was murdered by his bodyguard Hyun Jian, who then took control of the 54 Immortals. Goh Xiulan and her brother were taken into the care of gang enforcer Jae Xiong, who acted as her mentor through her youth. In 2048, Xiong killed Jian, allowing an 11-year-old Goh Xiulan and Goh Min to claim leadership of the organization, with Xiong by their side until his death at the hands of the CIA. After the Singapore disaster of 2060, the 54 Immortals under the Goh siblings' leadership expanded into the Singapore quarantine zone, creating an empire built on human trafficking and arms trade with the Common Defense Pact and Nile River Coalition. In 2064, the CDP contracted the 54 Immortals to explore the abandoned Coalescence Corporation facility in Singapore; the epicenter of the Singapore disaster. Although their efforts were halted by CIA intervention, a Winslow Accord defector by the name of Dylan Stone met with the Goh siblings at their stronghold at the Singapore bio-domes and offered them sensitive CIA data drives in exchange for safe passage out of the quarantine zone. The Gohs accepted, seeking to sell the intel to the CDP. Shortly thereafter, Winslow Accord agents Jacob Hendricks and John Taylor infiltrated the bio-domes disguised as arms dealers. Anticipating the CIA to attempt to retrieve the stolen intel, Goh Min and Goh Xiulan confronted the undercover agents, blowing their cover. A brief shootout ensued, leaving Goh Min dead. Goh Xiulan managed to escape with the data drives, before being tracked down by Taylor and knocked unconscious as she attempted to upload the data to her personal computer. Taylor cut off her right hand in order to bypass her computer's fingerprint authentication system. Having lost her brother and been maimed at the hands of Winslow Accord agents, Goh Xiulan swore vengeance against the CIA. She tracked down Taylor and Hendricks to the abandoned Coalescence facility, where they found and killed Javier Ramirez in the process of leaking more sensitive information regarding the CIA, including the locations of their worldwide safehouses. Once Xiulan received this information, she ordered her men to flood the facility in the hopes of drowning Taylor and Hendricks. Now with full knowledge of the CIA's undercover operations in Singapore, Goh Xiulan rallied her forces and led a devastating attack on the CIA's Singapore safehouse, located outside the quarantine zone. Capturing and torturing Taylor's handler Rachel Kane, Xiulan was killed after Taylor disobeyed orders to evacuate Singapore and chose to rescue Kane. Simulated events In Corvus' simulated version of events, the Player enacts the role that Taylor played in reality, cutting off Goh Xiulan's right hand at the bio-domes and eventually killing her at the the Singapore safehouse. The Player's augmented strength allows them to overpower Goh Xiulan after she attacks them; since Taylor did not have these augmentations in reality, it is likely that he killed her in a different fashion. Gallery Goh Xiulan Hypocenter BO3.png|Xiulan in "Hypocenter", armed with a KN-44 Goh Xiulan death BO3.png|Xiulan killed by the Player Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Characters